


Tentatively tentacles

by CastielsCarma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Dubious Consent, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Dean decides to explore the northern quadrant above the home base despite it not being charted yet. The only life they’d seen so far were tiny calamaris and it was not like the cute squids could bite.But deep up north, another creature lies in wait.





	Tentatively tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry, but not sorry! xD 
> 
> My first tentacle-fic and my first written on the phone. Will edited when I’m back home.
> 
> I blame this on taking a stroll through a huge aquarium on my weekend getaway and it being Easter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Easter, you all!

In hindsight it had been a bad idea to ignore the Captain’s orders but they had been on Xi for over half a year and despite the scientists’ hopes, they had found zero evidence of intelligent life if you discounted the strange little squid-like creatures that crawled around near rivers and streams. They eventually disappeared. Quite literally. One day they were there doing squid things and then the next they were gone. Numerous attempts to find out what exactly happened had proved futile. Equipment malfunctioned, was destroyed or went missing.

Dean Winchester didn’t care much for the little calamari as he walked out from the station’s main entry port. He just wanted out, to see something else, or his mind would turn to mush out of pure boredom.

Xi had not yet done a full rotation and daylight would still envelop their side of the planet for another 24 hours. Dean had time. He carried a small pack with high-calorie liquid so-called food, his gun, stunner and off he went, around the station and up north.

Apparently they were not supposed to go north. One quadrant at a time he could hear lead scientist Kevin Tran say. Dean was a soldier and he would not take orders from a guy that got his panties wet over sticks and soil.

His trek was easy enough, his suit light and compact. The helmet he was wearing had a filter that attached to a machine on his back and puffed out a light cloud of something with regular intervals that allowed him to breathe. Dean didn’t really know how it worked and he didn’t care as long as it did work.

Fifteen minutes into his stroll he noticed something strange. The landscape was still the same, humid with the odd foliage and twisted wood-like structures more resembling corals than trees but he knew he was close to the ocean; it was a loud simmer in the background even with his helmet on. 

No, it was the calamari. Where they usually were quite placid they were now hoping and splashing in the water, some climbing up on land, their eyes huge. And stranger still, they were pulsing. Their skin flashed in colors of blue, orange, green and purple, neon that reminded Dean of seedy strip clubs or rave parties back on Earth. Not that he’d frequented those kinds of places. Ok, maybe he had but at least he wasn’t a regular. Those guys were just creepy.

“Hey, Ursula, what’s wrong with you?” he spoke softly to one squid that seemed to flash with more intensity than the others. He bent down to pick it up when a huge purple cloud of something engulfed him.

Dean unholstered his weapon but he couldn’t find anything threatening to aim at besides the weird fog.

Instead of panicking at the whole situation, Dean found himself oddly at peace. He lowered his gun and tried to put it away as his grip slackened. The gun dropped to the ground. That was OK. The ground was closer to the gun than the holster anyway. It belonged to the ground now. 

Through the fog Dean saw the weak pulsing shimmer of the little multi-legged cephalopods but what held his attention was two small blue orbs that glowed brightly. They came closer and closer. 

A perfect copy of Dean Winchester looked back at him, except the eyes that were still hauntingly blue. Blinking, Dean tried to rub his hand over his face but remembered that he had his helmet on. With careful movements he removed it. It fell to the ground with a thud.

Inhaling the air put a strain on his lungs after a couple of breaths but it was fine, because he, the other Dean smiled. The other Dean’s hand touched his lips and mouth leaving a slimy residue and Dean could breathe fully again.

He blinked again and Dean was gone. Before him was another human, with dark tousled hair, a straight nose, and full but chapped lips. The blue of his eyes was the same as before though, brilliant and haunting. Dean’s eyes wandered lower and found strong shoulders, a broad chest, and a flat stomach. He wanted to see more but find himself compelled to look at Castiel’s face again.

Castiel. That was the alien’s name. Dean just knew the truth of that. That certain knowledge should have bothered him but it didn’t. He was face to face with a living sort-of breathing alien. He would be famous. Dimly he tried to remember the date. April 20th, yes it was Easter. That was good. 

“Come with me,” Castiel spoke and his voice was surprisingly deep. It sent a thrill of pleasure through Dean and he found himself wanting to do so, to please Castiel. Dean shrugged. What could go wrong?

The cave wall was surprisingly smooth which Dean thought was a good thing as Castiel slammed him against it. The sound of water thundered around him. Probably a waterfall or a cave, like, luke... no lake. Lake was the word.

Castiel pressed his lips against Dean’s, urging him to open up. Dean’s skin was pebbled with goose flesh and he realized that he was naked. Perfect. 

“Please Cas, touch me.” 

Castiel was happy to oblige and as he thrust his tongue inside Dean’s mouth, Dean could feel the alien’s warm hands all over his body. Dean grunted in pain when he realized Castiel had bit his tongue.

“What the hell, man? No biting!” In the back of Dean’s mind, a small voice urged him to object about other, more pressing issues, like the fact that he was - Dean tried to recollect what those other issues could be but a sharp bite on his nipple brought his attention back to the present. 

Castiel contined to kiss him greedily.

Hold the fuck up, Dean thought as Castiel swirled his tongue inside Dean’s mouth. Another pull at his nipple and Dean’s cock stirred to life, slowly getting hard. 

Glancing down, Dean’s eyebrows tried to escape his hairline. A tentacle was plastered over his stomach and chest, and what seemed to be a small suction cup was attached to his nipple. It pulled harder, making Dean wince. His cock swelled even more.

Cas broke the kiss. “I’ve wandered through your cluster of synapses and found a predisposition for pain. I want to make this as pleasurable for you as possible, Dean.” With those words, Castiel stroked his hands alongside Dean’s chest. 

Dean sighed at the combination of soft pain and pleasure. “Mm, yeah, sounds good, Cas. Ima call you Cas since we are already on first and second base. Simultaneously.”

“I do understand that reference. Third base will be most gratifying, Dean.” Cas smiled as his hands stroked Dean’s cheeks. 

A smooth tentacle wrapped itself around Dean’s cock as a - third, fourth, Dean wasn’t counting - attached itself to his second nipple.

“Shit, whoa, Cas. That is amazing.” Dean leaned his head back against the stone wall and drowned in the pleasure of him being jerked off by an alien tentacle monster. Peering his eyelids open slightly, Dean paused. Castiel was way too pretty to be called a monster. Alien, just alien would do.

The tip of the tentacle twirled around his cock, teasing the head that was already leaking with precome. ”Harder, please,” Dean whispered. 

“Good, I’ve chosen a strong breed mate.”

Dean’s eyes flashed open, a sudden spike of panic sending his heart into a frantic beat. Two tentacles coiled around Dean’s ankles and pulled them wider apart. Sudden clarity and watching over fifty hentai movies and Dean knew where this was going.

“Now hold up, Cas. This is not what -“ 

A cloud of purple smoke enveloped them and although Dean was one stubborn fucker even he had to breathe eventually. When his lungs were on fire and his mind screamed at him to take one sip of air, just one, Dean conceded. But as small inhales turned into long, deep breaths, his brain flooding him with gratitude. 

“Now relax, Dean. My appendages are self lubricant to facilitate easier entrance. I do love your moans but my intention is not to break you.” Cas spoke calmly, although Dean was pretty sure he noted a hint of arousal in his voice.

Cas’ tentacle, the seventh, not that Dean was counting slipped in between his ass cheeks, the tip just resting there. Dean moaned. Just the sensation was enough to make his toes curl in anticipation. 

Cas made a flicking motion with the tentacle and Dean groaned, spreading his legs further. Already his hole was wet from the lubrication and as Cas tightened the tentacle around his cock, Dean almost came undone. 

“Please, just fuck me already.”

That was all the encouragement Cas needed. Slowly he entered Dean, the tentacle pushing in until the resistance was gone. 

“Fuck, fuck, this feels so good. Mm, just like that.” Dean swayed somewhat as Cas started fucking his ass slowly. The alien wrapped two tentacles around Dean’s wrists, pulling him upward and although he missed being able to touch Cas, the tentacle going in and out of his ass was too good to make any serious objections.

With each thrust, Dean jutted his hips forward, mumbling incoherent words. “This is...” 

Cas grinned. “Wonderful. You are wonderful, Dean.”

“Fuck, what... wow, do that again.” Dean didn’t even care that there was a slick tentacle pounding him. A sudden twisting or rather expanding motion made him writhe against Cas’ grip, as Dean let out a ragged breath. His balls contracted and it was as if Cas knew. 

He leaned in, close against Dean as more tentacles wrapped around him, coiling around his waist, one gently wrapping around his throat. Cas leaned in, kissing Dean softly on the lips.

The tentacle in Dean’s ass pushed in and out as the one around his throat squeezed infinitesimally tighter. A surge of rhythmic cramps washed over Dean as he came hard, his rigid cock squirting all over his stomach.

Dean was sweaty, warm and sated. Cas pulled out his tentacle, and for a brief moment, Dean mourned the lost sensation of being full when Cas prodded with another tentacle. 

Dean leaned his cheek against Cas’ chest. The scent tingled all in his nose, unfamiliar but still comforting.

“Your vessel is strong and durable, Dean. My young will grow quickly inside you.”

Dean gasped as the tentacle breeched him; this appendage was thicker and filled him up in a way Dean thought had been impossible. He could feel it pulse inside him, and suddenly intense pleasure washed over him and his knees buckled.

Cas caught him with a coarse tentacle. “This squishy gland will be of aid. Breathe, Dean, it’s almost over.” Cas’ voice was almost loving in its tenderness. 

The sounding of thundering water seemed far away, only Cas and the feeling of being full and fucked was what mattered. Dean moaned a curse as Cas’ tentacle did something inside him. Dean grabbed hold of Cas’ upper arms. He needed to squeeze something despite Cas practically suspending him.

A tentacle moved inside him, ever so slowly and Dean’s cock was hard again. “I don’t know how it’s possible for round two already, but yes!” Dean arched his neck back in ecstasy as he felt a painful pinch on his nipples. His stomach clenched in anticipation, wanting more.

Suddenly a rhythmic, pulsing beat was inside his ass. Dean wanted to ride out this feeling and tried bucking his hips but he couldn’t move. It was like being caught in a vortex of pleasure and Dean started sweating again. The pulsing was steady and Dean flexed his toes, his legs cramped. All he could think of was how good it felt and that he wanted more. His eyes rolled up in the back of his head as he closed them.

“God, what is happening?” A swoop of excitement made his cock twitch as his inside pulsed. Mm, it felt so good but wrong.

“The eggs are placed inside you.” Cas touched his prostate again.

Dean gritted out a curse. “You are going to fuck me to death.” 

“Your vessel is extraordinary. The cycle will be over soon. Rest.”

Cas kept his tentacle inside Dean’s ass, and Dean found it oddly comforting to still be full despite all the orgasms he’d experienced. A flash in his mind of a ship, dark space, a mission confused Dean momentarily until Cas was there, kissing him gently on the cheek, lips, eyes. A purple fog surrounded them and everything went dark.

Dean opened his eyes slowly. Hours, days could have passed, and he would have been none the wiser. His back was slumped against the cave wall, his body still naked but he was not cold despite the dampness of the cave. On the contrary, he experienced a flash of hotness work its way throughout his body. 

His hands roamed over his own body and Dean stopped, turning his hands over. A sticky residue coated his hands. Tentatively he looked around for any sign of Cas but it seemed the alien had vanished.

Another wave of hotness flashed over him, and Dean’s ass clenched against something. He moaned as lust coursed through him, boy this was different, more there to facilitate others than him. He had a sudden urge, no more a need, to be close to water. 

Dean got up on unsteady legs and wobbled over to the lake shore. All sorts of things, unknown creatures and mysteries could inhabit those waters but Dean didn’t give a damn. He sat down near the edge where the water met stone and scooted down until he could feel the water splash against his ass. Fuck, it felt good. He leaned back on his elbows and slowly spread his legs.

Soon an intense pressure on his ass was building and forming. Dean gasped, grabbing the rocks for purchase as his dick came alive again. Dean didn’t care, all his attention was focused on his hole, and the feeling of something writhing, moving, being pushed out. 

A small splash could be heard as that something fell in the water. Dean rose up halfway to peek. A small squid, encased in an egg-shaped gelatinous blob floated on the water, flashing slowly in neon colors. The knowledge that that creature had come out of his ass should have sent Dean down a spiraled state of fear and alarm but all Dean felt was ecstasy and pleasure. 

Within a few seconds that pressure built up again and Dean groaned as another egg came out of him. Pleasure wound his body tight and the one thing Dean could think of was to grab his dick again and try to relieve himself of some of the pleasure overload.

As he stroked his dick furiously, he saw a flash of blue in the distance. 

“Cas?” Silence greeted him and Dean rubbed his hand over his throbbing head, tightening it like a vise. 

He suddenly remembered that it was Easter on Earth. And here he was, on the ground in some mother fucking cave on Xi laying eggs. Another wave of pleasure made him grit his teeth. 

It was Easter and Dean was birthing cephalopod eggs. Dean laughed out loud and continued to jack himself off as egg after egg was slowly pushed out of him, leaving him delirious with pleasure.

A flash of blue eyes in the distance.

Happy fucking Easter indeed.


End file.
